


Paint It

by Thunderous98



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Painting, Sleepovers, Yukina vs Spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderous98/pseuds/Thunderous98
Summary: Yukina goes to help Lisa paint the walls in her room but gets paint elsewhere in the process.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Paint It

**Author's Note:**

> Rausch live...zeal of proud and blessing chord are awesome too + new Roselia event is out. Roselia week for sure!
> 
> As a result, Yukilisa invaded my thoughts again so here we are.

"I already moved things around, so the walls are all cleared!" said Lisa, entering her room with Yukina behind her. There were fewer things inside than usual, with her bed moved closer to the door. Buckets of paint could be seen in the corner opened and ready to be used.

"Why did you decide to do this Lisa?" Yukina asked, thinking that the walls in her room did not need a new paint job at all.

Lisa turned around, "I was getting bored of the plain white color, so I just wanted something new~" she walked to where the paint buckets were and started preparing the paint trays.

“Hm” Yukina looked around and saw the tape on the corners and by the ceiling, along with drop cloths protecting most of the flooring. Lisa was finishing getting the paint ready when she went up to her, "So where do I start" Yukina had lifted her hair up into a ponytail and held a small paintbrush in her hand.

Lisa giggled, "Not much is going to get done with a small brush. Here, take this one" she gave her a long paint roller, which Yukina took while dropping the paintbrush. "Use this tray with it. I’ll be on the other side" she slid the paint-filled tray to her over the covered floor. It was a bright coral-like color. 

Yukina watched as Lisa moved to the opposite wall and started to paint. She started slowly and steadily, moving around with every roll. Yukina proceeded to fill her roller up with paint and attempted to do the same.

"How's it going over there Yukina?" Lisa asked awhile after they had started and turned to see paint all over the wall in no order whatsoever. 

"This is not easy," Yukina said, continuing in her efforts.

Lisa smiled and continued painting. Leaning down to get more paint, she saw a creature crawl by her foot and let out a scream.

"Lisa what's wrong??" Yukina immediately turned to see Lisa standing on the bed, away from where she had been painting.

"S-Spider! Over there! Spider!"

Yukina went to take a look with the roller still in her hand, "I don't see it"

"Right there!" Lisa pointed as it crawled behind Yukina when she used the roller, trying to hit it, but it moved away faster. Yukina continued hitting the floor with the roller wherever she saw it, getting the cover filled with paint marks. “Don’t use the roller Yukina!” Lisa yelled out when Yukina heard her and grabbed a nearby shoe with her free hand. “Not my shoe either!” 

Yukina stared at her undauntedly while throwing the shoe out of the way, “Then what do I use” 

“Well, um there is um” she could not think of anything that was close by that she would let her use for it.

The spider was still in sight when Yukina just kept using the roller on it.

“Wait! But…” Lisa then noticed how Yukina was slowly moving towards the balcony door, leading the spider to it. Once there, she opened the door to let the spider out and closed it again quickly.

“There” Yukina said, succeeding in getting it out while at the same time having the floor cover filled with paint marks. They became less visible closer to the door as her roller had run out of paint.

Lisa got down slowly, stepping onto the non painted areas and getting to where Yukina was at, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind, "My hero~"

“I see another one” 

“What?! Where?!” Lisa asked, clinging to her tighter. 

“I’m kidding” Yukina replied with a smirk as Lisa let go of her. 

“Not funny!” Lisa said with a smile afterward when she picked up the roller that she had dropped, “Good thing the floor is covered” she was starting to realize how much Yukina had actually hit it. 

Once back to work, an hour had gone by when Lisa stopped, “I’ll be right back. Quick bathroom break!” 

“Alright” Yukina replied as Lisa left. She was getting used to the job, but while she continued, she walked too far to the left, stepping on the side of the paint tray with it spilling almost completely and her foot getting soaked. She turned around and stepped backwards, but ended up with her back on the freshly painted wall. Moving quickly forward when she realized, she proceeded to slip on the small paintbrush she had dropped earlier, making her fall onto where the paint had spilled. 

“I’m back now—” Lisa paused at the door from seeing the mess. Yukina was looking at the ceiling while lying on the paint. “I left for two minutes!” 

Yukina remained on the floor defeated, “Painting is hard” 

Lisa went to help her get up, “Let me give you some of my older clothes to change into” 

She gave her the clothing and Yukina went to change. When she came back, she saw Lisa cleaning the mess she had made. “Let me do that Lisa” 

“No, its okay! I am just changing the cloth.” Lisa said while picking up the used one, standing up with it rolled-up in her hand and continuing to clean up the area.

Yukina walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at her and was surprised to feel a soft pair of lips on hers as soon as she did. 

“Sorry about the mess” Yukina said while backing away, but Lisa only began thinking about how cute she looked wearing her own clothes.

“N-No worries!” 

They resumed painting afterward and Yukina was more careful than before, painting as neatly as she could. Lisa got on a small ladder to paint the corners while Yukina focused on the larger areas. Between the two of them, and after a couple of pauses, they managed to get the room done by the evening.

“Finished!” Lisa said joyfully, looking at her newly colored room. “I like how it turned out~”

Yukina looked at it with her, “Yes, I think the results are nice”

“Now it just has to dry so...Yukinaaa can I stay over? Please?” Lisa asked with a pout.

“Don’t you have another room you can use?” 

“But what if another spider appears! Who will save me then~” Lisa replied while taking hold of her arm.

Yukina let Lisa win, “You have a point, it would be dangerous” 

“It would be!” Lisa kissed her on the cheek and went to wrap up things in her room before heading out.

* * *

Arriving at Yukina’s room, Lisa threw herself onto the bed, “I missed it here~” 

Yukina stared at her, “You were here three days ago” 

“Sooo” she sat up and went to one of Yukina’s drawers to pick out something to sleep in. She tended to keep her clothes in there for when she would stay over. 

They were soon ready for bed and when Yukina came back from brushing her teeth, Lisa was already lying down. 

“Tired from today Lisa?” Yukina asked as she turned off the lights, leaving the curtains open for the moonlight to remain visible in the room.

“Yes, but I am happy I get to spend this much time with you~” 

Yukina smiled, getting on the bed to lie down next to her, “Goodnight Lisa” 

Lisa leaned towards her for a quick kiss before calling it a night, “Goodnight Yukina~” 

They remained in silence for only a few seconds before Yukina spoke again, “Lisa” 

She turned to look at her, “Yes?”

“Turn the other way” 

“Hm? Why?” 

“Just do so” 

Lisa did as told and was lying on her side facing the wall now. Before she could ask for the reason again, Yukina moved closer behind her and wrapped an arm over her waist. 

“Oh? What is the occasion Yukina~” Lisa asked from the warm feeling. She was usually the one that would cuddle up next to Yukina, so she found this to be a pleasant surprise. 

“Nothing much.” 

“You know, I think I forgot to paint a spot in my room so I’m going to have to stay over again tomorrow”

Yukina closed her eyes, “At least make your excuses more believable Lisa” 

Lisa smiled to herself, proceeding to fall asleep in her loving embrace.


End file.
